Gengar Vs Nidorino
by cloud-sephiroth
Summary: I think to anyone who has played old school Pokemon, this will be self explanatory


Gengar vs Nidorino

Notes: Hmm, another story, even though I should be working on my Naruto one. This came to me as I was playing over the pokemon games…what exactly is the premise of the Gengar vs the Nidorino? Now, I know it's "explained" in the first episode as some random match Ash watches, but I'm not satisfied with that. I'll change it a bit. As for timeline, this really doesn't have one, but I guess in some "far far future" when every one of Ash's friends get together while he's fighting some huge tournament for the world champion as Pokemon Master or something. I don't know. Use your imagination.

Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Gengar or Nidorino, or Ash, or Gary, or any of the pokemon mentioned in this.

This is a one-shot. A long one-shot, I guess. Works out better that way.

Now, presenting: Gengar vs Nidorino

The crowds were wild. The final match was already underway and the match was already heated. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town vs. Gary of Pallet Town. The trainer in Red vs the trainer in Blue. Two prestigious and famous trainers were going to battle it out in public.

Misty, May, Max and Brock were all cheering Ash from the benches close to Ash, while Gary had his own group of friends cheering for him. The score was already 1-1.

"Go, Charizard!"

"Go Typhlosion!"

"And as we begin the match with a Charizard versus a Typhlosion. Both are fire types, but we shall see which pokemon is more fiery than the other!" exclaimed the announcer.

"Charizard, Flamethrower now!" Charizard began to charge up a flamethrower.

"Typhlosion, flame wheel, through the flame!" Gary cried. The Typhlosion created a wheel of fire around himself while Charizard let loose an orange jet of fire. Typhlosion ran straight through to Charizard and gave him a large tackle.

"Tail Whip! Now Seismic Toss!"

Charizard's tail whip disoriented Typhlosion while he took Typhlosion up into the air, and used Seismic Toss back into the Earth.

"Wow, folks, now that was an impressive Seismic Toss" commented the spectator.

"Urgh. Typhlosion, return. Go Aerodactyl!" Gary sent out an Aerodactyl. "Ancient power quickly!" "No, Charizard!" Ash cried, but he was too late. Charizard took the brunt of the rocky attack and fainted.

"Charizard return." 'That Aerodactyl is extremely quick. I need someone who can beat him with the same kind of speed' Ash thought.

Pikachu tugged at Ash's side and pointed to himself. "Pika pi!"

"Uh, you want to battle Pikachu? Alright then, give it your best shot!"

The referee raised his flags while the two pokemon lined up. "Match-up number two: Pikachu versus Aerodactyl. Begin!" As he lowered the flags, Pikachu and Aerodactyl sprung to action.

Both trainers cried for an agility, which merely ended up with both pokemon being nearly invisible to each other and the audience.

'Wait for the right moment…'

Professor Oak was, once again, sitting with Delia. "This is interesting. Both pokemon are extremely quick and agile. It only takes a small mistake for either of them to be finished. Either Pikachu will be finished by that Aerodactyl's ancientpower, or Pikachu will zap it with Thunderbolt."

"Oh, my dear little Ash. Go Ash!"

'Come on…that Aerodactyl has to have a weakness…I've got it!' Ash had formulated a plan.

"Oh no, I think Ash is going to do something crazy. He does that everytime he gets that look." Misty said with concern.

"But Misty, it always works out in the end. Ash is smart like that." Brock replied.

"Pikachu, stop agility and use false Substitute!" Pikachu stopped, and then took a second to realize what Ash meant.

"What is Ash doing?! That Aerodactyl's going to use ancient power again!" Max cried.

"Perfect. Aerodactyl, Ancientpower!" Aerodactyl raised a line of boulders and used Ancientpower against Pikachu. However, when the boulders reached Pikachu, it was revealed to be a double-team.

The whole crowd went wild, not knowing when Pikachu used double-team. "Where's Pikachu?!" May exclaimed. However, a split second later, an unfortunate Aerodactyl found a Pikachu on his back.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" was all it took to fry the Aerodactyl into submission (with swirly eyes).

"Aerodactyl is unable to compete. Pikachu wins the round."

The crowd screamed as Ash fans gave screams of victory.

"And the crowd goes wild. But, how did that Pikachu use Double-Team without anyone noticing? Well, of course, that Pikachu belongs to Ash Ketchum."

"But the match isn't over yet" Gary yelled. He took out a pokeball, ready to continue.

"Go, Tyranitar!"

A giant roar bellowed the stadium as Tyranitar's sand stream began to take effect.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please do not be alarmed as glass shields will be provided to protect you from the sand storm" announced the spectator. The crowd began to calm down after that was said, and the glass shields rose.

However, Ash could not see what was going on. "Gah, Pikachu, where are you?!"

The referee began the match.

"Tyranitar, use foresight!" Tyranitar's eyes began to glow yellow, and searched for Pikachu. He found Pikachu wandering helplessly.

'This is bad…' Ash thought. 'I need to get Pikachu out of that storm, or he'll get hurt.' "Pikachu, start using Thunder!" Pikachu began to use Thunder in every direction possible, although could not hit the Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, focus your aim!" Gary ordered. Tyranitar took sight of Pikachu and took aim. However, Pikachu's Thunders continuously distracted Tyranitar.

'Grr, that Pikachu is annoying. Time to take him out.' "Earthquake Tyranitar!!!"

Tyranitar gave a bellow as he stomped the earth and created a massive Earthquake. Pikachu was caught in it and fainted. "Pika…pi…"

The sand storm cleared and the referee Pikachu unable to battle.

Ash climbed onto the arena and retrieved Pikachu. "You did well, Pikachu. I'm sorry. Rest well."

"It's time to bring out my powerhouse. Go Articuno!"

Everyone was quite surprised.

The legendary bird of Ice made its majestic appearance and the coliseum began to drop in temperature. Everyone was awe-struck by the appearance of a legendary pokemon.

"Oh my! This…this has never happened since the Battle Pyramid! It's a legendary pokemon!" the spectator said, astonished.

"Let the match begin. Articuno versus Tyranitar"

"Articuno, Ice beam!"

In one shivery blast, the Tyranitar was helpless to the beam, and was instantly frozen.

"Oh no…" Gary said.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle."

"Return, Tyranitar."

'Wow, a legendary pokemon. Never thought I'd see that coming.' Thought Gary. 'Well, that's ok. I have my own.'

"Go, Moltres!"

The second surprise of the battle had just happened. Another legendary pokemon arrived as the coliseum began to revert back to its neutral temperature. Two legendary bird pokemon were going to battle it out.

"Wow…I can't believe this. Ash didn't even tell me about this. And, Articuno, versus Moltres? This couldn't get better" cried Professor Oak. "I could almost die happy."

"Ah, but professor, we can't have you dying now!" Delia exclaimed

"I was being sarcastic…"

"Ice Beam!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two attacks converged, and resulted in an explosion.

"Articuno, fly up in the air!"

"Moltres, chase it!"

Articuno began to fly upwards and Moltres chased it. "What is Ash doing?" Misty asked. "Another one of his crazy schemes" May muttered, still dazzled at the two gorgeous pokemon battling. 'Oh how I wish Ash would lend me a legendary pokemon to use in contests! That would be amazing!'

"Articuno, Blizzard downwards!"

"Moltres, Fire Blast upwards!"

Both attacks came in contact. Articuno's blizzard shards ignited on fire, melting them but making them sharper. However, when they came in Moltres' radius, they simply melted. "Darn, that didn't work. Prepare for Aerial Ace!"

Articuno fly upwards in a somersault as Moltres began to charge up a fire blast.

"Moltres, fire blast now!" "Articuno, dodge it quick!"

Articuno dodged the fire blast headed its way and sped down into Moltres. Moltres took a hit, however, not before firing a second fire blast in Articuno's face.

"Oh no!" Ash cried. 'Articuno is an ice-type, it was risky keeping him in.'

Both birds fell to the ground, both extremely tired.

"Articuno and Moltres are unable to battle. The round ends in a tie."

The crowd, however, was wildly cheering as such a sight of legendary pokemon rarely happened, if at all.

'Darn, I was hoping to end it all with Articuno. Guess not.' Ash thought.

"Go, Snorlax!" said Gary.

"I choose you Snorlax!" said Ash.

Both Snorlaxes were summoned, not really facing each other, but sleeping.

"Alright, prepare to begin. Snorlax versus Snorlax. Begin!"

Gary's Snorlax made the first move, while Ash said nothing. "Why isn't Ash doing anything?" Max asked.

Gary gave Snorlax the first command. "Snorlax, Mega Punch!"

As Gary's Snorlax gave a huge punch to Snorlax in the face, Ash's Snorlax gripped Gary's Snorlax and retaliated with double the force.

"Good job with Counter Snorlax!" Ash yelled.

"Oh, I see. That's impressive. Ash waited to make the second move so that he could not only gauge Gary's Snorlax, but also to counter it with double damage" Oak explained.

"I don't really understand it, but I hope Ash is doing ok." Ash's mother commented.

Gary's Snorlax was pushed back as Ash's Snorlax advanced. Ash's Snorlax kept on punching Gary's Snorlax in a barrage of punches. "Keep it up Snorlax!" Ash said.

Gary, on the other hand, was stressing out. Ash's Snorlax was faster, and had the upper hand. There was only one thing left to do.

"Snorlax, Self-Destruct!" Gary exclaimed.

Gary's Snorlax began to glow white as Ash's Snorlax hesitated. Then, a giant explosion filled the arena as both Gary and Ash's Snorlaxes were engulfed.

The smoke settled, revealing two giant Snorlaxes with swirling eyes.

"Both Snorlaxes are unable to battle. This round is a draw"

"Wow, this is a surprise again folks. Seems like Ash and Gary are even bit for bit. They are now down to their last pokemon" the spectator stated. "Now, let's recap. First, it was Ash's Butterfree versus Gary's Beautifly, ending with both of them putting the other to sleep. Then, Ash's Charizard beat down on Gary's Typhlosion with an impressive Seismic Toss. Then, an agile Aerodactyl beat the Charizard down before being electrified by Ash's Pikachu. After Tyranitar's sand-storm rendered Pikachu helpless, Ash took over with Articuno to win in one icy blast. But Gary surprised us all by bringing out Moltres. These two pokemon battled it out with a draw, which led both trainers to send out their famous Snorlaxes. Most of you will remember when both of their Snorlaxes saved New Bark Town from a flood caused by Kyogre. And now, both trainers are down to their last pokemon. Who will they send out?"

'Well, it's all up to you now' Ash thought. 'This is it. This is my chance to become the recognized Pokemon Master. If I don't do this now, I may not have another chance again.'

"Go, Nidorino!" Gary sent out Nidorino, in hopes of winning the match. "Nidorino, you are very strong, and it is time to acknowledge this. Let's go."

"But I've got an equally powerful determination, Gary. Go, Gengar!"

The air was tense, the sound thick. It was the final matchup. This one matchup would decide the match, and more importantly, title of Pokemon Master. There would be lots of press coverage on this.

"Since when did Ash get a Gengar?" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Since I returned him…well, rather, returned the Haunter that he gave me" said the dark haired woman next to Oak. It took Oak a second to realize this was Sabrina.

"Oh my, Sabrina, you've changed. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm glad that Gengar will be of assistance to Ash. He…saved my life with a Haunter he brought along, and that Haunter has evolved, and I repay him back by letting him use Gengar to win."

The referee was exhausted, but was ready for one more. "Pokemon, line up." Nidorino walked up to the ref while Gengar merely floated.

"Alright, this is the final round. Gengar versus Nidorino. Begin!"

The Gengar took a steps left and right to try to confuse the Nidorino, but the Nidorino had well-developed eyes. Gengar took a lunge at Nidorino for a Mega Punch, but Nidorino dodged it. Nidorino crouched, then tried to use a combination of poison sting and takedown straight at Gengar…

Months later, when the video game "Pokemon" was created for kids who didn't want to actually use Pokemon, the final moment of Ash's and Gary's battle would be replayed as the introduction scene before the menu screen.


End file.
